The Lost Ending
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: What happened after Raoul and Christine stumbled off camera in the Lon Chaney movie. What happened to Erik after he was thrown into the Siene? Book characters, 1925 movie ending. R&R!One-Shot


**So I watched the Lon Chaney movie for the first time a few nights (More like, I was finally able to sit through it for the first time. Yes, I have the attention span of a squirrel). Anyway, the ending was pretty, interesting. I actually got so intrigued by it I watched it a second time. And both times I laughed my butt off at the never-ending mob that was after Erik. But that's beside the point. They had, actually, a pretty good ending going. But then they just DROPPED it!**

**Now I know this is actually a second ending to the Lon Chaney movie, but I mean come on. The last time we see Raoul and Christine is them stumbling off camera after the mob goes by? wtf? And though I was also laughing my butt off at the whole 'I got something stay back' thing Erik pulled at the end, after they throw him in the Seine it was another wtf moment. I mean really? That's it?**

**So, I decided to write an extended ending to the end of this sad little silent movie. And after I wrote it, I looked at it and was like 'Wow, this is totally ooc for the characters in the movie. I mean, Christine in the movie sorta strikes me as one of those people who's afraid of everything. I think this represents the Book characters pretty accurately. And so, those are the characters that I am portraying here I guess. Whatever characters float your boat really, I don't really describe anybody. **

**So please R&R, and my next project will be writing a 'happy ending' to the Charles Dance movie. Because I recently watched that too, and someone in one of my other one-shots asked for a Charles Dance thing, so I'll write it! Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It had been less than 24 hours since Raoul and Christine had escaped the Phantom. Christine had not woken up since her leap of faith from the carriage, and Raoul had left her side but once, only to recieve news that his brother was dead. Killed by the crazed monster that had kidnapped Christine and nearly killed himself and Monsieur Ledoux.<p>

He had no sympathy for the beast, not even the tinest scrap. He'd heard that he'd drowned in the Seine, and for that Raoul was glad. Suddenly Christine stirred and he took her hand, watching as her eyes fluttered open and looked at him "Raoul?" she asked. He hushed her "You're safe Christine, we're back at my estate", thanks to the Phantom he'd have to hold off running away to England.

She blinked "Wha... What happened to Erik?" she asked, almost confused. Worry coarsed through him for a moment that she'd hit her head "He was killed by the mob" he stated simply. Raoul could see the confusion in her eyes "But, he ran! Surely they wouldn't catch him" why was she upset? Wasn't she happy the Phantom had been killed?

Raoul patted her hand "They cornered him and threw him into the Seine" he explained to her, he was somewhat relieved that she remembered the events that had happened not to long ago. Christine's eyes began to water "Raoul please, I've made a horrible mistake. I need to apologize to him" panic rose in her voice as she spoke "I betrayed his trust, and I agreed to marry him only to run from him. Raoul you must find him!" he hushed her.

Really, he had no interest in finding the Phantom, but he smiled and kissed Christine's hand "I will find him Chrisitne" he assured her. She visably calmed down "Oh Raoul thank you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He turned and left the room, as he got to the front door he grabbed his hat and coat "Call for the doctor to examine Miss Daae" he told one of his maids as he walked out the front door.

Paris was eerily quiet as he walked down the streets. He highly doubted he would find the beast, let alone find him alive. As he walked along the Seine he began to think of the events that occured under the Opera. It all seemed like some crazy nightmare, and that he would wake up with Christine on their way to England.

But thanks to that, that monster, everything had been ruined. And not only did he not escape, but his brother had been murdered. He became so deep in thought he almost didn't notice the black shape washed up on the Seine. When he noticed it he went slowly, carefully, down towards it.

It wasn't too hard to confirm it was him, just a glance at his face was enough. His face was enough to make a grown man faint at the sight of it, and Raoul had to avert his eyes. Well he found Christine's angel of music, he turned when suddenly the Phantom coughed weakly, gasping for breath. He was alive, Raoul turned back and crouched next to him, feeling for his pulse.

He stood and smirked, he was dying, within a few minutes he'd probably be dead for sure. But Christine, Christine wanted to say she was sorry to him, why? Why did she feel sorry over this pathetic excuse for a human? And he'd murdered his brother, the man who'd practically raised him in place of his father. Hate boiled up inside him and he turned, storming away, back to where his carriage was waiting.

As he stormed off though, he couldn't help but glance back at the Phantom's crumpled figure. Not even 24 hours ago this man was a legend, a phantom, who sat high up on his pedestal, reining over the Opera House with ease, his mere presence striked fear into the hearts of all who worked there. But now, he'd been reduced to nothing, and that was when it hit Raoul, this man was nothing, he had nothing.

Pity drove him to turn back and return to the Phantom's side, grabbing him by the arms and hauling him down the street back to his carriage. His driver gave him an odd look as he lift the Phantom into the carriage, getting in behind him. As they returned to the Estate he couldn't help but wonder what Christine planned to do. Especially if the Phantom died before they got back, would she go insane?

Once they returned he dragged the Phantom up to the guest bedroom. Christine was in Raoul's own bedroom, leaving the room open. After he did that he returned to Christine's bedroom, just as the doctor was leaving "How is she?" he asked. "Madmoiselle Daae needs to rest, she's been through a traumatic experience" the doctor explained.

Raoul swallowed "Monsier there's someone else here I need you to look at. I will pay you well to keep your mouth shut about it" he said. The doctor nodded and Raoul led him to the guest room. When the doctor looked at the Phantom's face he paled and leaned against the wall to steady himself after the initial shock "Just avert your eyes and do everything you can for him" Raoul said before turning and leaving.

Chrisine's eyes brightened as he entered her room "Did you find him?" she asked. He sat down next to her, nodding "He's here" he whispered. She smiled "Well might you send him in then?" she asked, when Raoul didn't answer her smile faded "What's wrong Raoul?" she asked him.

He swallowed "Christine, he's not well" he told her delicately. For all he knew the man could be dead by now. Christine looked down "He'll be alright, won't he?" she asked, almost innocently. Just then the doctor came to the door and Raoul kissed Christine's hand, leaving her and going out into the hallway.

"I've done all I can. I doubt he'll survive the night" Raoul sighed at the news and paid the doctor "Thank you monsieur" was all he could think to say before the doctor left. Before going back to Christine to tell her the news, he peaked into the guest bedroom where the Phantom was.

The room was dark, besides a single candle that was lit at his bedside. In the dim light Raoul could see just how pale he looked, how weak and fragile. He couldn't believe what he saw at all, the monster reduced to absolutely nothing. Turning away from the scene, he went back to Christine's bedside.

She looked down "He's dying isn't he?" she asked. There was a long silence before Raoul nodded slowly. "Please Raoul, let me see him, please?" she begged, her voice, her face, how could he refuse her? He gently helped her to her feet and then down the hall.

When they reached the guest bedroom his grip on her tightened, in case what she saw frightened her. She pushed open the door and gasped at the sight of him, nearly falling into a heap on the floor. Raoul held her up "Would you like to return to your room?" he asked, she shook her head. Quietly he pulled a chair up at the monster's bedside "Just call for me when you want to leave" he told her, before kissing the top of her head and leaving.

Christine didn't know what to do now, here, alone in the room with her voice, her angel of music, who was dying. Trembling, she reached her hand out, placing it on his arm. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake or make a sound. She took some deep breaths, she'd agreed to marry him, a wife touches her husband.

She lifted her hand up to his face. If he'd been awake he would have grabbed her hand, growling at her not to touch him. But now, he was unresponsive as her fingers brushed over his forehead. As she touched his face she began to relax, her fear beginning to vanish. There was nothing to be afraid of, his face looked hidious, but it didn't hurt her to touch it, it didn't burn her eyes to look at it.

Gently she pressed the back of her hand to his deformed cheek, and to her surprise his head tilted, giving into her touch like a sad dog just looking for a little love. At this her heart melted for her poor poor Erik. All he wanted was to be loved, hadn't he told her that once? He was probably never loved, never once, and when he reached out looking for her to love him, she ran away from him.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she listened to his shallow breathing, so shallow it was hard to know if he was even breathing at all. Her hand moved down to his chest, where she could hear the weak thump of his heart against her palm. It felt reassuring, maybe he'd pull through after all, but after what the mob appeared to have done to him, she wasn't so sure at all.

She couldn't see through his dress clothes what the real damage was, but his once white shirt was now stained red from when he'd been beaten, and his tailcoat was ripped and torn. He'd lost everything, and it was all her fault. But thinking about it, he'd saved her hadn't he? If the mob had found her in the lair with Erik, what would they have done to her? Would she have suffered the same fate?

Christine sighed, why couldn't he have loved another girl? Of course she knew the answer, but still she wondered why. If the other girls had heard his voice they would have labeled him as the ghost and run away screaming, she hadn't though, she'd believed him to be her angel of music. That's why he became, her angel, in hopes that she could love him in time.

She didn't know what compelled her to do what she did next, but she leaned over and kissed his forehead "I'm sorry Erik" she whispered to him. When she kissed him she felt his heart race under her palm, pounding so hard she thought it would burst.

Christine hushed him, cupping his cheek in her hand and rubbing her thumb against it. He once again leaned into her touch and his heart rate slowed back to what it had been before. He stirred though and tried to speak "Ch... Chri... Chri..." she hushed him "Erik I'm here" she assured him.

He continued trying "I... I'm d... d... dy... dying of" he gasped "love. For y... y... you my... my dear" he coughed and she felt more tears trickle down her cheeks. All fear and hatred for him disappearing completely "No, I agreed to be your wife Erik" he shook his head weakly "N... n... no".

She didn't understand, no? He'd fought for her all this time, nearly drowning Raoul in the process, and now he was telling her no? He spoke weakly again "Y... Y... yo... you c... can marry" he gasped, nearly slipping back into unconscieness "T... the boy. He ma... mak... makes y... you ha... hap..." his voice failed and Christine hushed him once again "I'll stay with you Erik" she told him gently.

Erik didn't respond her her, and she moved her hand to his forehead again, he felt so cold to the touch it worried her. "Erik please, open your eyes" she encouraged, hoping if he opened his eye, maybe he'd get better. He seemed to struggle with this simply task, but his yellow eyes fluttered open, looking up at her sadly.

The pain she saw in his eyes made her heart ache. She'd never been this close to him, she'd never noticed his eyes, pleading for her to love him. He looked like an abused animal, as though he were afraid she'd suddenly stop being nice and strike him. She smiled softly at him "Erik don't die, please" she begged.

He remained silent, simply looking up at her in wonder, as though he were looking up at an angel. She went back to cupping his cheek, and rubbing her thumb over it. She wasn't sure exactly how to comfort him, she felt now that she'd done all she could, there was only one thing she couldn't bring herself to do.

Christine couldn't bring herself to say I love you. Though she knew Erik probably longed to hear those words his entire life, for someone to simply say 'Erik, I love you', she couldn't say those things to him. She didn't love him, and she wasn't going to lie and deceive him in his last few moments of life. She'd already done that to him once, she wouldn't do it again.

Erik began to try to speak again "M... my... my Don Juan" he choked out. She knew almost instantly what he was talking about, Christine remembered Erik telling her that when he died he wanted to be buried with his precious opera. She nodded "You will have it Erik, you will" she assured him.

With this his eyes closed again and she began singing softly to him. As she sang his breaths slowed, and as she neared the end of her song, they ceased altogether. The opera ghost was dead. She removed her hand from his face, bringing it down to his chest to see if she could feel his heart beating under her palm, she didn't.

Quietly, Christine began to pray for Erik, that maybe his restless soul would find peace somewhere, she prayed that god would forgive him. After all, everything he'd done, he'd done to protect himself from the world that just wouldn't accept him for something he had no control over.

Finally Christine pressed a final kiss to Erik's forehead before standing, and carefully making her way to the door. Raoul was surprised to see her, and immediately came to her side, wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes as he held her, letting more tears slip "He's gone" she whispered.

Christine managed to convince Raoul to help her bury Erik the way he'd wanted. With his Don Juan score, under the opera house. Before she'd buried him, she'd looked over the masterpiece, and wished that things hadn't gone the way they had, maybe he could have finished it.

Once he was buried, Christine and Raoul both agreed never to speak of him again, and they went through with their plans to run away to England. They were married, and had a son. After much debate, she managed to convince her husband to let her name their son, and she named him Erik, breaking their word, as they spoke of Erik's namesake often after that.

She and Raoul had grown old now, and Christine couldn't help but laugh whenever their son sang at some in some of the finest operas in London. She almost felt as though her angel of music was watching over him, and she hoped he was pleased. Though, she thought, if her angel of music really were here, she was pretty sure he wouldn't have been happy on her naming her beautiful son after him, a 'monster'.

Maybe, Erik had found peace and that was why he was pleased. As she thought about it Raoul placed his hand over hers and gave her a knowing look. She sighed "I was just thinking Raoul" he knew what she was thinking about and laughed "You're thinking about it too hard Christine" he told her. She laughed with him "I can't help but wonder Raoul" she replied, he shrugged "Well he IS the opera ghost, if he didn't like our son, we would have known". And that was the last time they ever spoke of the Opera Ghost.


End file.
